Son of the Brother
by FantasyEmpress
Summary: THis is a really weird idea. It's not Sparrabeth, which is REALLY weird for me. What if Will is more connected to Jack than he could ever imagine? not slash


**-No Copyright Infringement Intended. This starts around the part in CotBP where Jack and Will are sailing to Tortuga. This is an alternate storyline, obviously if this happened the rest of all the movies would be different. This, unfortunately, makes Jack about 46 or 47 when the movies happen, which sounds kinda old, but oh well, he still looks too darn good for his own good, and Johnny is in his forties if I remember right.**

Jack watched Will Turner walk across the deck, pondering whether or not to tell him the truth. When Will had told him his last name was Turner, he had felt shock wash over him. He thought of Bootstrap, of all the times they had spent together, he thought of Christopher, the long lost Turner, and he thought of Marie. Marie Turner had been one of the most beautiful women Jack had ever seen. Every man wanted her, but it was William "Bill" Turner who had won her heart and her hand. Bill's twin brother Christopher had been left heartbroken. He had loved Marie as much as his brother had. He took to the sea, becoming a pirate to block out the hurt of losing his love. He became a womanizer, a drunk. Then, one day, after committing a horrible sin, he had died.

Will was saying something about figuring out that Jack had known his father. He also mentioned that his mother had died, plunging Jack into a whirlpool of memory. Jack responded by saying that yes, he had, and he had been a good man and a good pirate. He handled Will's little uprising effectively, then settled into his thoughts for the rest of the journey.

Christopher had never quite forgotten Marie. Each whore had been merely a way of forgetting her. Each long drinking binge had buried the memories deeper. Eventually, he had ended up on the _Black Pearl _with his brother. That was how it all started. Bill didn't recognize his lost brother, but immediately became friends with the newcomer. Christopher hadn't harbored bad feelings toward Bill or Marie, he had just been heartbroken. Then there came a day when the _Black Pearl _docked in England, and Bill had invited his new friend home to meet his wife.

Christopher had been horrified at the idea of seeing Marie again. But he didn't want to hurt his brother, so he went with Bill. Seeing Marie again had just about killed him. That night, in celebration of a particularly good run of "merchant sailing", which was what Marie believed her husband did, all three of them drank a good deal of rum. Bill never could hold much rum, and was soon comatose. Marie was extremely drunk. Christopher had been calling himself Benjamin Brent for the last several years before that, but that night he told Marie who he really was. She drunkenly claimed that it was him she had always loved, and his resolve broke. He had taken his brother's wife that night, committed adultery in a flurry of evil lust, and then he had put his brother in the bed beside the sleeping Marie and fled. The next day Christopher told Bill that he had left when Bill began kissing his wife, and Bill believed it implicitly, joking about how he had awakened in bed with Marie and not remembered getting there. They had stayed in port for three weeks, then it was time to leave. That day Marie came to bid her husband goodbye, but the first time she looked at him, Christopher knew she remembered. While Bill was doing something else, Marie came toward him. "Christopher," she said softly, "Bill was injured three years ago, he's only 25, but the doctors say he can not have a child. I am with child, and it can not be my husband's. This child is yours, Christopher Turner. We have sinned, and I, for one, am sorry. I can only be glad that God is merciful to those who repent. But at least Bill will have a child through you. Goodbye."

That was the day that Christopher Turner, aka Benjamin Brent, died. He was never heard of again. He disappeared.

Jack Sparrow had become the captain of the _Black Pearl_ eleven years later. Bill often talked about his young son and his friend Benjamin, who had disappeared, probably drowned. Bill and Jack were the same age, 36, and became good friends. Once, Jack saw Marie and little Will from a distance. She was beautiful. Later that year, Barbossa mutinied, leaving Jack stranded on an island. He quite easily escaped, and wondered around doing minor pirating jobs for the next ten years. He sometimes thought about Bill, who he figured Barbossa had killed for defending Jack, and he sometimes thought about Will.

But this was something he had never expected, to end up sailing with Will Turner. Not to mention the fact that only yesterday he had been rather attracted to a girl Will was obviously in love with, and who they were now trying to save from Barbossa. It was all rather ironic.

Will was speaking. "So Jack Sparrow, tell me about my father."

Jack made his decision. It was time to tell the truth. "My name is not Jack Sparrow. It's Christopher Turner, and I'm your father."

**REVIEW!!! **

**Random fact- according to Wikipedia, Christopher is Johnny Depp's middle name.**


End file.
